


The Devil Took My Soul

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Childhood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exorcisms, Growing Up, Killing, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Ouija, POV Craig Tucker, POV Third Person, Possession, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Sexual Content, Smoking, Souls, Stabbing, Touching, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker was possessed by a demon. It all happened a long time ago. He remembers the feeling of the thing inside his body, controlling him, telling him what to do, making his entire body warm. Craig Tucker was only ten when he was possessed, and he was still ten when they finally got the demon out.Unfortunately, Craig never wanted the demon to leave.





	The Devil Took My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I have another demon story! I wanted to make it before Halloween was over, but sadly...things didn't work out...but whatever! I'll just post this now and hope for the best!
> 
> So I think I got inspired by that one horror movie with that girl who got possessed by the devil and then she wanted the devil to come back or something??? I don't know, I can't remember the name of the movie, but I thought the concept was pretty cool, so yeah...Craig...was possessed as a kid...now he wants the devil to possess him again...basically...and of course creek will be in here, so don't worry about that!
> 
> So yeah, hope you like this little story, and enjoy what you read!

A little boy wearing blue was walking towards his town's local graveyard. His friends told him they found a new board game, and said that they can only play it at the graveyard. The little boy did questioned why a board game requires to be in a graveyard, but doesn't say anything and went with it.

The little boy arrives at the graveyard, he sees his friends, two of which had grins on their faces.

"There you! We've waiting!" A little boy wearing a red coat said.

"Sorry, my mom wouldn't shut up about wearing an extra coat since it was getting really cold," the little boy said.

"W-well a-aren't y-you a m-m-mama's b-boy," a boy with crutches said.

"Shut up," the little boy wearing blue said, he raised his hand to flip the boy with crutches off.

"...Are you sure we should be here?" A boy with dark skin asked.

"It'll be fine, I mean...what kind of board game doesn't have rules? If it wants us to be in a graveyard, then we gotta come to a graveyard! Logic," the boy in red said.

"I still don't understand why a board game even wants us to come to a graveyard...it seems...sketchy," the dark skinned boy said.

"It'll be fine, I mean...there's no such thing as harmful board games, right?"

"...I guess," the dark skinned boy said.

"...Clyde," the boy in blue started, "what exactly is this game you have?"

"Mmm...I don't know how to explain it...I found it in an old lady's closet when I was visiting the elderly home with my dad. We were visiting grandpa," the boy in red, Clyde, said.

"Why...were you in an old lady's closet?"

"Well I was bored...and I was curious what old people had in their closets...I was hoping to find candy or something," Clyde said.

"Dude...you don't...you don't go into old people's closets to find candy," the dark skinned boy said.

"A-a-and I b-bet y-you s-stole this f-from the o-old l-lady," the boy with crutches said.

"Nuh uh! The lady totally gave me this...said I was an adorable little boy," Clyde said.

"She probably said that just to get you out of her room," the boy in blue said.

"Screw you guys," Clyde pouted, "now are we going to play or what?"

"...I guess," the dark skinned boy said.

"Fine...but only for a bit, I want to get home and give Stripe his snack before his bedtime," the boy in blue said.

"You and your guinea pigs, you should just marry it or something," Clyde said.

"I-I bet if i-it was l-legal, he would d-do it," the boy in crutches said.

"Ha! Good one, Jimmy," Clyde grinned.

The boy in blue doesn't say anything, he simply raised both of his hands to flip them both off.

"...Craig," the dark skinned boy started, "you sure we should do this? Doesn't this seem...sketchy to you?"

"....A little," the boy in blue, Craig, said," but...it's just a board game...and board games never hurt anyone."

"Yeah...but a graveyard?"

"I'm sure it's fine, Token, don't worry. If it's too much, we can stop playing and just go home," Craig said.

"Alright...whatever you say," Token said.

The four found a nice secluded spot. They put their stuff down, and made sure not to disturb any of the graves. Once they all sat down, Clyde started taking out a rectangular box from his backpack.

"Ta-da!" Clyde held up the box with a grin.

"...Ouija?" Craig said.

"W-w-wasn't an ouija board in t-that o-one h-horror movie?"

"Yep!" Clyde grinned.

"Dude, you brought a spirit board with you!? Are you nuts!?" Token exclaimed.

"Relax, everyone knows that movie is so fake," Clyde said.

"Still...that's dangerous...and why are we at a graveyard!?" Token exclaimed.

"Well...I thought maybe we'll have more fun if we're in somewhere where supposed spirit activity is...and graveyards are probably filled with spirits," Clyde said.

"Spirits? Seriously?" Craig sighed, "you forced me to come here just so we can talk to spirits that don't exist? I knew this was stupid, I'm leaving," Craig stood up and was about to leave, but Clyde grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave! It's no fun with just three people!" Clyde whined.

"I thought one of the rules of an ouija board was that you can't play it by yourself," Craig said.

"Yeah...but it'll be more fun if you're here! Come on!" Clyde whined.

"J-just h-humor him, C-Craig, t-then this w-will be a-all o-over," Jimmy said.

"...Fine, we'll try one time and then calling it quits," Craig sighed as he sat back down.

"Seriously? We're actually doing this?" Token asked.

"It'll be fine, Toke. I bet nothing will happen and we'll all just have a huge laugh," Clyde said.

"...Fine..." Token sighed as he straightens up, "so...how do we start?"

The group took the board out of the box and carefully laid it on the ground. After setting everything up, Clyde read the instructions out loud and everyone carefully placed their fingers on the planchette.

"Okay okay okay...so it says here...we now take turns in asking a question. The planchette will start moving and answer our question. Once we're done, we need to say goodbye before we takes our hands off," Clyde said.

"This is stupid," Craig sighed.

"Be a bit more optimistic Craig, who knows...you might see you first guinea pig," Clyde said.

"Don't bring Stripe number one into this, let him rest in peace," Craig sighed.

"Whatever man," Clyde chuckled, "now...let's get started! I'll go first," Clyde grinned. The boys leaned forward a bit and Clyde started asking his question, "...do you think...Bebe Stevens will give me a kiss?"

"Seriously? Is this why you wanted us to play? So you can see if your stupid crush likes you or not?"

"No!" Clyde pouted.

"Y-you are s-so desperate d-dude," Jimmy chuckled.

"Shut up...I just....I wanted to know if the spirit think she'll kiss me," Clyde said.

"...Well nothing's happenings, so I really don't-"

"Woah!" Clyde exclaimed.

The planchette started moving, with everyone's fingers still on it. The planchette finally stops and it lands on the word "yes."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"Don't be stupid, I bet you moved it," Craig said.

"Nuh uh! I didn't move it!" Clyde said.

"Liar," Token said.

"Oh yeah, well...go ahead ask the spirits your question! You'll see I'm not lying!"

"Fine, I'll go next then," Token said as he looks down at the spirit board. Token cleared his throat before asking his question with a shaky voice. "Why was I not in school for a week last year?"

"No fair, we don't even know," Clyde said.

"Exactly, if you guys don't know and this so-called spirit exist, it would know why I wasn't in school that time," Token said.

"Good idea, Toke, and what do you know, nothing," Craig said.

"Well give it time...I'm sure the spirit is trying to think," Clyde said.

"Clyde, for the last time, there's no such thing as-"

"G-guys?" Jimmy looks down and realized that the planchette was moving again. Everyone froze as words started being spelled out.

Token became pale as he saw the words that were being spelled. "N-no...what?"

"H-E-A-R-T-B-R-O-K-E-N. ...Heart....broken?" Clyde said.

"...How...when...did you guys know!?"

"Dude...we swear, we didn't know...you were...heartbroken?"

"W-was it t-that time N-Nichole broke up with you?" Jimmy asked.

"I...it was....I...you're all messing with me...right?" Token was shaking as he looks down at the board. Everyone paled as the planchette continued spelling the word, heartbroken, over and over.

"Dude...we swear we're not messing with you," Clyde said.

"...Jesus Christ," Craig muttered as he stared at the board.

"I-it's...real?"

"Ha! Told you!"

"Dude...this is dangerous, let's just stop and call it," Token said.

"Come on, you promised we play one round, and neither Jimmy or Craig answered their question, we gotta keep playing," Clyde said.

"This is not a game, Clyde! We're messing with spirits, and spirits don't mean good things," Token said.

"It'll be fine, as long as we say our farewells at the end, and not take our fingers off, we'll be fine," Clyde said, "now...Jimmy, you ask the spirit a question."

"A-alright..." Jimmy looks down at the board, before thinking of a question, "oh...um..out of the four of u-us...w-which one w-would you p-p-possess?"

"Dude!"

"J-just asking," Jimmy shrugged.

The four waited until the piece started moving again. It started spelling out Craig's name.

"Uh oh, looks like a spirit likes you," Clyde giggled.

"Shut up," Craig glared. "I'm telling you that this is stupid," Craig said.

"Well ask the spirit your question then," Clyde said.

"Fine, I will," Craig sat up and stared at the board. "...Are you...really a spirit?" Craig asked.

"What was that!?"

"What? I asked a question," Craig said.

"Yeah but...'are you really a spirit?' Of course it's a spirit, what else could it-"

"G-guys?"

The four looked down and realized the piece started going towards the word, "no."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...Um..." Clyde gulped as he stared at the word the piece landed on. With a shaky voice, he asked his next question, "w-what are you then?"

The four waited patiently for the piece to move. It finally does and it starts spelling out its answer.

"D..."

"E..."

"M..."

"O..."

"...N..."

"...Demon," Craig said.

Suddenly, the air got colder, a chill went down their spines. Everyone started panicking when the wind started kicking up. Everyone looked around, scared as they hear a crow squawking in the distance.

"Clyde, we need to go!" Craig shouted.

"Wait! You can't leave the spirit board till you say goodbye!"

"Well say goodbye and let's go! This is starting to freak me out!" Token shouted.

"Alright!" Clyde looks down at the board. "Good-" The boys screamed when they hear thunder. Craig moved his finger off he piece, but quickly placed it back. "G-goodbye!" Clyde shouted.

Everything finally went calm. Everyone took their fingers off the piece and looked around. The crows finally stopped squawking, the wind was calm again, and the clouds above seemed to have cleared.

"Thank god that was over," Token said.

"Y-yeah...l-l-let's n-never do this a-again," Jimmy said.

"I with you there, screw this game," Clyde sighed.

"...." Craig looked down at the ouija board, he then looked at his hand.

"Craig? You okay?"

"...I'm fine, let's just go already," Craig said.

"Alright," Clyde quickly put the board away and put the box into his backpack. "I'll be sure to give this back to that old lady the next time I visit my grandpa," Clyde said.

"G-good idea..." Jimmy said.

"I still wonder why that lady even has that board," Token said.

"I don't know...she did have a lot of weird stuff in her closet when I was snooping around. I even found a cat skull in there, it was creepy," Clyde said.

"Hopefully she didn't kill a cat to get that," Token said.

"Or worse...eaten it," Clyde chuckled.

"...." Craig remained silent as the group left the graveyard together.

Once they were out, it suddenly started to rain. Everyone covered their heads with their bags and started heading home.

"See you guys later!" Clyde shouted.

"Bye!"

"S-see ya!"

"Bye..." Craig said as he continued to stand there, his bag over his head. Once everyone was gone, Craig turned around and stared back at the graveyard. "...Tch...it wasn't real...it's all just...Clyde being stupid...that's all."

"....Craig..."

Craig flinched and looks around, but he doesn't see anyone. Craig quickly started leaving the graveyard and headed back home. The uneasy feeling in his stomach never left.

Once Craig made it home, his mom came rushing towards him. "There you are...I was worried when it started to rain all of a sudden, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Craig said, he lets out a sneeze.

"Oh dear. You better go upstairs and dry off and change. We don't want you getting sick now," Craig's mom said.

"Alright," Craig said as he walks upstairs.

Once Craig reached his room, he quickly dries off with a towel and started taking his clothes off. He takes out a fresh pair of clothes from his closet and quickly put them on. He checks himself in the mirror, sighing.

"...Ah..." Craig flinched when he sees a figure standing behind him. The figure was looming over him, his eyes were red, and his teeth looked sharp. His entire body was dark and had a shadow like appearance. Craig turned around, but saw no one, he looks back at the mirror and fell back when he sees the figure instead of his own reflection. "W-what do you want!" Craig shouted, crawling back.

"...You," a voice whispered.

"A-ah!" Craig screamed when he felt warm hands over his body, dragging him closer towards the mirror. "N-no! Get off! Let go!" Craig screamed as he claws his carpeted floor.

"Craig? What's going on in there?" Craig heard his mom knocking his door, trying to open it. "Craig, open the door."

"Mommy! Help me!" Craig shouted.

"Craig!? Craig open the door!" Craig's mom started banging on the door, but couldn't seem to open it. "Honey! Please open the door! What's going on!?"

"Mom! Mom!" Craig screamed as the figure steps out of the mirror and places its hands over Craig's body.

"Craig! Craig! Thomas!"

"What's going on!?"

"Help me open the door!" Craig's mom shouted as she tries turning the doorknob, but the door won't open.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Craig shouted. His breathing was rapid, his eyes full of tears. He tried to fight the figure, but his hand simply went through its body.

The figure stares at Craig, it gave him a gentle smile. "You poor thing...so lost....unknowing...not sure what to do..."

"W-what do you want!?" Craig sniffled.

"Craig!? Who are you talking to? Thomas, open the damn door!"

"I'm trying!" Craig could hear the banging on his door, it seemed his dad is trying to slam the door open.

"I want you...Craig...I want to give you everything you want..." the figure said.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Craig exclaimed.

"I can give you anything you want...you just...have to let me use your body..."

"I don't...what....what are you saying?" Craig asked.

"Craig..." the figure placed its hands on Craig's cheek, it felt so warm and oddly comforting to Craig.

Craig suddenly felt tired all of a sudden, his head felt empty once the figure placed its hand on his cheek. It felt so warm and gentle, Craig simply wanted to sleep.

"....Warm..." Craig whispered as he nuzzles against the hand.

"You'll be happy...just let me have your body," the figure said.

"..." Craig wasn't sure why he said it, he wasn't sure what was going through his mind when he said it, all he knew was that he wanted more of this warm feeling. "...Okay..."

"...Good boy," the figure said. It removed the dark cloak it was wearing to reveal long horns, goat legs, wings, a tail, and red eyes.

Craig suddenly started gasping for air as a dark cloud enters through his mouth. Tears pricked his eyes as he claws the ground, trying to breathe. Craig suddenly felt something moving inside his body as bumps started forming everywhere on his body. The figure was gone, but Craig continued to gasp for air. His entire mind was going blank as he tries to figure out what was happening.

"Let go..." A voice said.

"I...I can't...breathe..."

"Let...go...and all will be fine..."

"...." Craig continued to gasped, the warm feeling was now spreading through his chest. Craig closed his eyes as he lets the demon enter his body.

The door finally opened, and both Craig's parents entered his room.

"Craig, what's going-"

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Tucker screamed as she saw her son floating in the air, his entire eyes were completely white as he gave the two adults a terrifying grin.

"Craig isn't here right now...but I am," Craig said, but his voice wasn't his, it was someone else. The demon inside Craig let out a chuckle as he stares at the two.

As the two adults watched on in horror, Mrs. Tucker let out a horrified scream.

* * *

My ears were ringing. Everything was so dark. I can't see anything, I can't feel anything. The only thing I can feel is warmth. The warmth was so comforting, so relaxing. I just...want to sleep in it forever. I don't care what's happening outside anymore, I don't care what my parents are doing, I don't care what my sister is doing, I don't care what my friends are doing. I don't care anymore...I just...want to sleep in this warmth...I just want to sleep forever.

"The power of Christ compels you!"

A-ah! My skin was burning. I hear a scream of pain. Was that my voice?

...No...it was his. He's in pain. What's going on?

"Leave this boy's body, demon!"

"A-ah! Your mother sucks cocks in hell!"

"Leave this boy's body!"

My skin...it's burning...it's burning. It feels like it's melting off! What's going on!? Why is it so hot? I can't...breathe...I can't...breathe!

"A-aaaaah! You fucking piece of shit! I'll fuck your mother and father in hell!"

"Leave this boy's body demon! Leave now!"

A-ah...no...no...don't...don't...please...my skin...it's burning...please...stop...I can't breathe! I can't...breathe! Stop!

The warmth was fading, it was now starting to feel cold. I can't...feel him anymore, I can't...feel anything...

"A-ah!"

"Leave now, demon! Leave!"

A high pitched screeched filled my ears and the room we are in. I opened my eyes for the first time, I gasped for air as I clawed down my throat. My body wasn't burning anymore, but it feels so cold.

"Craig! Craig is that you?"

"...M...mom?" I gasped, as I stared at her.

"My baby," mom ran towards me, she wrapped her arms around me body as she held me tight.

"Is...is it over?"

Over? What's over.

"Yes my son, the demon has left your son's body, never to return again."

What?

I looked around, I realized I was in the town's local church. I froze when I see a familiar dark figure near the door. As my mom was holding me and both the priest and my dad were talking, I held up my hand, as if I was reaching for the demon.

"...Don't...don't..." Don't leave me...please...don't leave. I begged as I stared at the demon. The demon stared at me before turning around and leaving. "N-no...nnnn..." I let out my tears as I clung to my mom.

"Sh...it's okay...it's okay dear....it's gone now...you're safe."

He's gone....he's really gone. I'll never see that demon again. I'll never feel that warmth again. I'll never see him again.

I let out my cries of pain and lost. I didn't want that demon to go.

* * *

"Id?"

I sighed as I stared at the bouncer. I take out my wallet and handed him my fake photo id.

The bouncer stares at it for a second before scoffing. "You think I'm stupid kid?"

"...." I didn't say anything as I stared at him with a blank face.

"You think I was born yesterday? This obviously fake," the bouncer said.

"Come on man...I really am twenty-one...just let me in," I said.

"No id, no entry. Now beat it," the bouncer frowned.

I glared at him before I took my fake id back from him and walked away. God fucking damn it. Can't a guy get a drink around here? Fuck that guy....

I walked a few blocks down before I stopped and leaned against a bricked wall. I take out the half empty pack of cigarettes from my pocket and quickly light it up. I turned my head back to the club I tried getting into.

"Fuck...guess coming here was pointless," I sighed as I took another drag of my cigarette. I got on a bus all the way from South Park to this town just because I didn't want to risk being recognized by anyone. Yet, all of it is pointless since I can't even go inside a fucking club. What the actual fuck? "Fuck," I kicked a random beer can, and flinched when it hits a car that had someone inside. Shit.

The person gets out of their car and looks at me. I looked down, trying my best to not look at him in the face. The man stares at me for a few more seconds before smiling. "Not having a good time, kid?"

"...What do you think?" I sighed as I take another drag of my cigarette.

"Hm..." The man looks at me before looking at the club I tried to get in. "You tried going in there?"

"Yeah...what's it to you?"

"Just curious...why did you want to go in...you do know it's a gay club, right?"

"Yeah, I can read," I sighed, getting annoyed, "I just want to get in and get something to drink," I said.

"Oh? Then why couldn't you do that with another club?" The man asked.

"Because...I'd rather see male genitalia in my face instead of women's boobs," I said as I let out the smoke from my mouth.

The man stares at me for a second before he burst in to laughter. "I like you kid...you say whatever you want, don't you?"

"...."

The man smiles at me once more before walking in front of me. "Come on, I'll help you get in," the man said.

"Doubt it," I said.

"Trust me," the man smiled.

"...." I followed the guy as we walked towards the club.

The bouncer straightens up when he saw the man coming. "Sir, you're back!"

"I am...just checking how things are," the man smiled.

"R-right..." the bouncer said, he suddenly landed his eyes on me, "hey! I thought I told you to beat it!"

"Woah there...he's my friend, he can come in," the man said.

"B-but sir...he's a kid...we can't let a kid in here," the bouncer said.

"It's fine..." the man said, "now...why don't you take a step back and let my new friend here get inside," the man smiled.

"....Fine," the bouncer sighed as he lets us in.

I looked between the man and the bouncer, confused. The man starts walking forward, but turned around to look at me, "you coming?"

"....Okay," I followed the man, I can feel the bouncers eyes on me once got inside.

The music was loud and obnoxious, and as expected of a gay club, there were a bunch of half naked men dancing on a stage while other men sat around and stared at them with grins on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and started heading towards the bar. I stopped when the man placed his hand on my shoulder. "What?"

"You don't want any of that, trust me. I got much better stuff in my office, follow me," the man said.

I stared at him for a second before shrugging and following him. We were in an office, the music was still loud, but not that much once the door closed. The man ushered me to sit down on the red couch against the wall. I did so, and watched as the man took out a fancy looking bottle from his mini fridge before walking towards the couch with the bottle and two glasses. The man smiled as he pours the drink into the glasses, and adding some lemon juice in it. He then puts in some ice into the glass before stirring it with a straw.

"Here you go," the man said as he hands me the glass.

"Thanks," I said as I take the glass and immediately took a sip. I coughed as the liquid burned as it went down my throat.

"Easy...I'm pretty sure a drink like that doesn't go so well for someone so young like you," the man smiled.

"...Are you afraid of getting arrested?" I asked.

"All the time, kid...but if you don't say anything, I won't either. It's a win-win," the man smiled.

"...." I looked down as I watched the man refill my glass.

"So...what's your name, kid?"

"....Craig," I said.

"Well Craig...what bring you all the way here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you're not from here...you just have this...feeling around you," the man said, "so...you gonna answer me or do I have to assumed you ran away from home," the man said.

"I didn't run away...I just...needed a drink," I said.

"Why not get that from where you're from?"

"My parents started hiding their beers when they found out I was drinking, and everyone where I'm from knows me...so getting drunk isn't very easy," I said.

"Hm...tough," the man said as he hands me back my glass.

I decided to take small sips and hope to get use to this new flavor. It works a tiny bit, but I can feel my head buzzing. "So...do you always help kids under eighteen get into gay bars or something?"

The man laughed as he stares at me, "you're one funny kid," the man said, "I'm just curious, that's all..."

"...Curious...huh?" I asked.

"Hm," the man smiled. The man takes a sip of his drink and leans back on the couch. We remained silent for a bit, but I flinched when I felt a hand on my knee. Of course. "So...Craig....you got a girlfriend?"

"Gross. I wouldn't be caught dead with a girlfriend," I said.

"So you're..."

"Yes...I'm gay, happy?" I frowned.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"I get that a lot...especially when I'm sucking head," I said.

"Oh boy," the man chuckled. "You really speak what's on your mind, huh?"

"I guess," I said as I finished my drink. I then decided to pour myself a drink since I thought it would be fine, but the man suddenly stops me. He takes my glass and gently places down on the table in front of us. He suddenly placed his hands over my cheek and started leaning forward. I froze when I felt his lips on mine. I didn't do anything nor did I stop him. I simply sat there, letting him kiss me. I felt him rubbing my leg with his hands, and before he could unzip my pants, I placed my hands over his. "Stop..."

"You chickening out now?" The man said, he looked a bit hostile when he said it.

"No...but...can't we do it somewhere more...private? I really hate doing anything with loud music in the background..."

The man looks at me before smirking, "anything for you...got an idea where we can go?"

"....I do...I'll show you where it is," I said.

"Awesome," the man smirked.

We both get up and the man grabbed my hand as he started leading me out of his office. We left the club, and started heading towards the man's car. The bouncer from earlier was staring at us the entire time we were leaving. For a split second, I thought he had a worried look on his face.

I got inside the man's car and we started heading towards the place I told him where we can "continue."

We arrived at a clear opening where there was a forest and a lake nearby. Before I could even take my seat belt off, the man leans forward to grab my should and kisses me once more.

"Mmm...I love it when they're young," the man said. It nearly made me gagged.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Cause...you're all so inexperienced...you skin is so soft...and....you look perfect," the man said.

"....So basically...you're a pedophile now? A pedophile who runs a gay club?" I said.

"Ha ha...whatever you think of me...whatever you say...I'm not letting this opportunity slip by...so why don't you be a good boy and take off your pa-" The man's eyes bulged out as he stared at me. He started coughing until blood stained his lips. Some of his blood got on my face as I continue to watch him with a blank stare. The man pulled away and looked down, a large red stain around his stomach formed. "W-what?"

"Disgusting...fucking disgusting..." I said as I take out the knife I stabbed him with earlier and climbed on top of him. "Filthy assholes like you don't deserve to live...hurting people much younger than you...hurting kids...who don't even understand anything yet...you're fucking pig," I said as I raised my hand.

"W-wait..."

"...But I know....he loves pigs...maybe...he'll come back...if I sacrifice you," I whispered. I lunged the knife down into the man's skull. Blood spurted out of his head and sprayed on my face. I continued stab the man's head until my hands were covered in the man's blood. My breathing was rapid as I continue to stab the man. I continued and continued until I knew the man was already dead. "...A-ah...a-ah..." I opened the car door and leaned out. I threw up. "Nnnngg...a-ah..." I gasped as tears formed in the corner of my eyes. I fell back as I threw the knife down.

I did hear that your first kill was never the easiest....but I just hope I never have to do that again.

"....A-ah...y-you're okay...you're okay...he's dead....he's fucking dead...just...just get this over with...and we'll...we'll see him again," I sniffled as I stood up. My legs were shaking as I stared at the dead body. I quickly grabbed the man and pulled him out of his car. I then placed him on the dirt ground and quickly took out the candles from my bag. I placed the candles into a circle and lit them up with my lighter. I then used the man's blood to make the circle I found online. "...Okay...okay...this should be enough..." I muttered.

The final step I needed to do was take out the ouija board I bought at the store. Once I placed it down, I started doing the ritual.

"....Hey....it's me...it's me...Craig....Craig Tucker? You...you possess me when I was ten? Um...s-seven years ago? ....Are you...are you there?" I asked.

Nothing. Silence.

"....Please...I just....please come back...please come back...I've been a fucking wreck when you left...I can't focus anymore....I can't sleep...I can't...do anything...I just...please...please...please come back...I'll do anything. I'll...I'll let you use my body, I'll let you do whatever to it...just...let me feel that warmth again...I need it...please...please!" I called out. I stared at the planchette, it still doesn't move. Why isn't this working? "Hello? Hello!? Please...anyone? Is anyone listening?" I called out.

There was still nothing.

"....Fuck...fuck...fuck!" I screamed as I threw the board away. I knew this wasn't going to work, I fucking bought that stupid board from a toy store! Of course it wasn't going to fucking work! "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I kicked the side of the car, I then kicked the corpse in front of me. I stared kicking dirt everywhere, not caring if I'm getting dirty or what.

I collapsed back on the ground as I leans against the car behind me. I stared at the corpse and the ritual I did. I let out tears as I banged the back of my head against the car. I sat there in silence as I stared at nothing but the darkness around.

This was my last attempt. I tried offering my own blood, I tried using an ouija board, I tried contacting the dead, I tried everything. This was the last attempt. My last chance to get him back.

"....Fuck..." I hit the ground with my fist as I leaned back. Why...why did this had to happen to me? Why did I let that demon in? Why? If I never...if I never took my fucking finger off that board...none of this would have happened...if Clyde never found that stupid board...I would be living a normal life. I wouldn't be obsessed...I wouldn't be obsessed for a demon...I wouldn't feel so...empty on the inside.

It's over. It's time to give this all up.

I wiped my eyes as I slowly got up. I looked at the body and quickly started dragging it. I then used my bloody jacket to its feet as I started putting rocks into the jacket. I then kicked the corpse into the lake and watched as the body started sinking. Hopefully no one will found that body for awhile...

I quickly cleaned everything up with the limited supplies I brought with me before I jumped into the car and started driving home. Judging from how late it was, mom is probably worried sick by now.

Once I reached south park, I abandoned the car a few miles from town and started walking the rest of the way. Once I reached my house, I started climbing the tree that was close to my bedroom window. I reached out and finally got on the roof. I then stepped into my room through the window.

"Craig."

I flinched when I saw the lights turning on and saw my mom. "...How long were you waiting?"

"For a few hours now...where were you?"

"...No where...just...wanted to clear my mind," I said.

"...Craig, what happened to your clothes, it's all dirty," mom said. I was glad that all the dirt I kicked earlier managed to hide any blood that might have stained my clothes.

"Just...been really frustrated, that's all," I said.

"Craig....you can't keep doing this. The principal called and told me you haven't been coming to school in weeks, just what on earth are you doing?"

"Will you lay off? I just...needed to clear my mind, that's all!" I shouted.

"Craig...I know you're hurting...I know...sweetheart, but you need to realized that that demon isn't coming back...it isn't going to hurt you anymore."

He's not coming back. He's not coming back. He'll never come back.

"...I know...I know mom...I know," I said.

"...I just..I want to know what's going on with you...I want to help you," mom said.

"...." I looked down, feeling guilt inside. While I was obsessing over this stupid demon...my mom just stands helplessly as she watches over me, not sure what to do. "...I'm sorry, mom," I said.

"...You must be tired...why don't you go wash up and get to bed early...if you want, I can make you something to eat if you're hungry," mom said.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said.

"Alright sweetheart, just know I'm here whenever you need me," mom said. She walks over and gently kisses my head, she freezes when she smells something, most likely the alcohol I had earlier. She doesn't say anything, and simply turns around and leaves.

I let out a sigh as I quickly headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. After showering, I changed my clothes and dumped my clothes into my hamper. I walked over towards my bed and laid down.

Once I was in my bed, I stared at the wall across from me. Sooner or later, someone is going to realized that asshole is dead and will linked the murder to me. Sooner or later, I'll be arrested. Sooner or later, my life will be ruined.

In the end...I'll never see him again.

"...." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Until then...I should try...for my mom's sake. I'll try to be better...I'll try to be normal. I'll try.

From here on out, I'm over this demon business...I'll start all over again.

* * *

I wake up the next morning. I took a shower, changed my clothes, combed my hair, and put on my favorite hat. I grabbed my books and put them into my backpack. I then headed downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

"Craig...you're up," mom said.

"Yeah," I said as I set my backpack down and sat down at the table.

"Are you...going to school?"

"...Yeah," I said.

"You okay now?" Dad asked.

"....I think so," I sighed.

"I'm glad," mom smiled, "be sure to drop Tricia off on your way to school," mom said.

"Alright," I said.

We ate breakfast in silence. That was that. After breakfast, Tricia and I headed out together.

We soon arrived at Tricia's school. "Here we are," I said.

"....Are you really going to be okay?" Tricia asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I mean...dude...you got possessed when you were ten...I didn't even understand what was happening that time...I'm just...worried, okay," Tricia said.

"...I'm fine, Trish...the demon isn't coming back...and I'm fine...so don't worry," I said. I pat Tricia on the head, "now go before you're late. I don't want mom to blame me if you're late for class," I said.

"Whatever, see you later," Tricia said as she heads inside. I watched her leave for a few seconds before I turned and started heading to school.

Once I reached the somewhat familiar building, I stared at it for a few seconds. "....Here we go," I sighed. I take a deep breath and started heading inside.

As I thought, the moment I stepped through the doors, a few kids stopped talking and were staring at me. Some of them started whispering to each other, while others simply stared.

"Is that...Craig Tucker?"

"I thought he wasn't going to show..."

"Is it true that he got possessed when he was a kid?"

"Yeah yeah...I remember my dad telling me to not come over to his house..."

"Poor guy..."

I closed my eyes for a bit and took a deep breath. Just need to calm down and keep moving forward. I reached my locker and try to open it, but after being gone from school for awhile, I can't seem to remember my locker combination.

"God fucking damn it..."

"Try forty-five, twenty-two, and ten," a familiar voice said.

I turned my head and saw Clyde. He smiled at me as he leans against the locker next to mine.

"Clyde..."

"Hey man...you should have texted us if you were coming to school today," Clyde said.

I turned my head and noticed Token and Jimmy behind him. Both of them looked a bit uneasy. I don't blame them. Ever since I was possessed, they've been scared of me, telling me how when the demon was in my body, it would lash out at them whenever they came to see me. It got worse when I started keeping my distance from them when I started trying to find ways to contact the demon.

"Hey guys," I said.

"...Hey...Craig," Token said.

"H-how y-you been doing?"

"...Okay...feel like crap most days...and I feel like I'm about to throw up if these assholes don't stop staring and pointing at me," I sighed.

"Well you know...possession by demon is a very cool and unique thing..." Clyde said.

"And whose fault was it?" I sighed.

"Hey...it's not my fault you took your finger off the piece," Clyde pouted.

"Yeah well you're the one who wanted to play with that fucking-" I stopped when I saw how scared Clyde was getting. Crap...I raised my voice at him. I stepped back and took a deep breath. "Look...I'm sorry. But...what happened to me just...fucked me up...okay?"

"...Dude, we get it, you went through shit. It took your parents months to finally get that demon out of you," Token said.

...I wish they didn't. "...Yeah..."

"D-don't worry b-buddy, y-you'll get over it s-soon," Jimmy said.

"...Hopefully," I said. I closed my locker and picked up my bag. "I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Do you wanna hang out with us during lunch?"

"...I'll think about it," I said. I continued walking down the hallway, my body feels so cold and empty.

The rest of the day went by normally. A few people will continue to stare or sneak glances at me, some would even approach me and pretend to be nice. Even my teachers told me to take it easy since what happened to me was a "special case."

It's all sickening. I wish these people would disappear.

By the time lunch came up, I thought of meeting up with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. I grabbed my bag and started looking for them. I found them at the end of the hallway, and was about to greet them, but I stopped when I heard their conversation.

"Dude...you sure we should let Craig join us?"

"I'm just worried about him, Toke...what's the harm?"

"I don't know man...he's been...acting weird ever since that day...he's been...kinda obsessed with that demon..."

"H-he has a p-point...I-I remember back in s-seventh grade...I-I spotted him c-c-cutting his hand in the b-boy's restroom and drawing a circle on the m-m-mirror," Jimmy said.

"...Okay okay...maybe...Craig isn't fine...but hey...at least he finally showed up to school...that must progress...right?"

"Clyde...face it...Craig just isn't the same anymore...I think that possession really fucked him up," Token said.

"...Well what should we do?"

"...I think...we should get Craig some help," Token said.

I looked down, feeling my heart clenched. I turned around and started leaving the school. This was a bad idea...I shouldn't have come to school.

Once I was outside, I made sure to walk into town. The moment people saw me, they all started whispering to each other.

"Is that the Tucker kid?"

"Poor guy...hope he's okay..."

"Poor Laura...having to deal with this...I hope she's doing okay..."

"Maybe I should come over and talk to Laura..."

Stop it...just stop it. You all don't care. You don't care about me or my family. You're only saying this to make yourself look good. You're all nothing but liars and attentions whores.

At least the demon had a better reason to be kind to me.

I shook my head, trying my best to not think about it. It's over. I'll never see that demon again. He'll never come back. It's done. Move the fuck on Craig! You might as well turn yourself in for killing that bastard last night! You might as well fuck up your life even more!

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I kick a random rock in anger.

"Ow!"

Shit. I looked down the alleyway where I kicked the rock, and realized I accidentally hit it towards a bunch of kids that looked to be around my age, maybe even older.

"Did you throw this rock at me?" One of them said as he holds up the rock I kicked.

"...No," I lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me you piece of shit, I can break your teeth in you know," the asshole said as he grabs the collar of my shirt.

"I'd like to see you try," I said as I spat in his face.

"You little shit," the guy punches me in the face, but I stepped forward and punched him back. He falls to the ground, his nose was bleeding. He was angry now. "Get him!"

The two friends he had were next to me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to take them, so I tried to run, but one of them grabbed me and pushed me down. The two then pinned me to the ground while punching me in the face and body.

"A-ah! Let go you assholes!" I shouted as I struggle to get out of these asshole's grasped.

"This will teach you a fucking lesson about respect," the guy suddenly revealed an old rusty pipe. He raises the pipe and swung it down till he hit my leg.

"A-ah!" I screamed in pained as tears started forming in my eyes. The bastard continued to hit me with the pipe as his friends continued to pin me down.

"Piece of shit," the guy suddenly lifts up the pipe and brings it down to my head.

My ears were ringing. My vision was getting blurry. Oh god...I'm going to lose consciousness.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of these assholes shouted. I can't see who they were yelling at, everything was getting dark.

I hear a fourth person talking, but it was getting hard to hear. Ugh...I feel so...tired....I just...want to close my eyes.

"Fuck off!" The guy who was beating me up yelled.

I suddenly hear commotion, but I can't see what's going on. The hands that were pinning me down finally let go and I felt movement to my side. I hear more noises coming from somewhere, including trashcans falling, punches, groans, and a lot of cursing, but I can't see what's happening, my vision was too blurry...I just...want to close my eyes for a bit.

"...Hey...are you okay?" A voice I don't recognized said. It didn't belong to any of the three assholes, so it must be the guy the three were talking to. "Hey...don't fall asleep. I'm going to help you out, okay?"

"....Tired...can't...keep...eyes open..." I muttered, my eyes lids feel so heavy.

"Come on...stay with me...you gotta stay with me here," the guy said. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek. It feels so...familiar...it felt so...warm. "Jesus...they really did a number on you...glad I showed up before they could do anything else..." the guy said. When I opened my eyes, I saw blond hair, but I can't see their face. I still felt so calm though. "Come on...I'm going to help you up," the guy said. He started taking his hands off of my face.

I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "Don't...go...please...don't leave..." I muttered.

"...."

I felt my heart racing, as I felt his hands on my face again. He gently caress my cheeks as he starts saying something, but I can't hear what he was saying. Everything was getting too dark for me.

I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around and realized I was in a living room, but I don't know whose house this was. I slowly get up, but winced when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down and realized my leg was heavily bandaged.

"W-what? What happened?"

"You got the living shit beaten out of you, man," a voice said.

I turned my head and saw a blonde haired guy walking into the room with a tray. He sets the tray down and I realized here was tea, porridge, and a box of bandages.

"...Where...am I?"

"You're in my house, took a bit to get you here, but luckily I'm a pretty strong guy," the guy said.

"Well uh...thanks, but I really should get going," I said.

"Oh no you don't, you almost died man! Those assholes hit your head with a lead pipe! I'm surprised you aren't bleeding to death or in a coma!" The guy said.

"Oh please...I could have handled it," I sighed.

"Uh huh...well bet you wouldn't say that if you died back there," the guy sighed as he starts grabbing a couple of bandages from the box, "what exactly did you do to make those guys hate you?"

"Nothing, they just overreacted over nothing," I said.

"Sure they did," the guy said as he starts cleaning the wounds on my face before applying the bandages. "Here, you must be thirsty, I also made you something to eat if you're feeling hungry," the guy said.

"Thanks," I said as I take the cup of tea and took a sip.

"So...what's your name?" The guy asked.

"...Craig," I said, "you?"

"Tweek," the guy said.

"Pff...Tweek?"

"Shut up, it's not like I picked the name myself you know," Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh," I said. I finished drinking the tea, and set the cup down. "Well...I better get going," I said.

"You sure? You're still badly injured," Tweek said.

"I'll live," I said, "thanks for saving me back there."

"It's no problem," Tweek said. Tweek showed me to the door, but before I left, Tweek suddenly grabbed my hand. I froze when I felt how warm his hand felt, it was all too familiar. "Um...here," Tweek suddenly gave me some ointment.

"Oh um...you don't have to...I'm sure I have some at home..."

"Well give this one a try...you'll find the results to be ten times better," Tweek smiled.

"...Okay," I looked down and stared at the ointment. I put it in my pocket and started leaving. "Um...see you...I guess," I said.

"Bye...Craig," Tweek said.

"Yeah...bye," I said. I left his house and realized it was actually across the street from where that fight happened. Hopefully I wasn't too heavy for him to carry. I walked to the other side of the street, deciding to check out the alleyway. I looked around and saw that garbage cans were knocked over as expected. "Pff...hope they got what they deserved," I muttered. Before I could leave, I suddenly spotted something in the corner of my eyes. I crouched down and inspected a rock. It was covered in something....it was...red.... "...." I picked up the rock and inspected it. I froze.

It was blood.

I looked back to where Tweek's house was, the lights were off except for one light on the second floor.

I swore...I thought I saw someone at the window.

* * *

When I came home last night, mom was really upset with me for leaving school early, but she didn't bashed on me too much when she saw the injuries on my face and body. I didn't really care and simply slept for the rest of the night.

This morning, I did wake up and got ready for school. My leg still hurts, but I could still walk on it. I checked myself in the mirror and groaned when I see the bruises I got from yesterday. I suddenly remembered the ointment I got from Tweek and quickly took it out of the pocket of my jacket. However, before I could apply it on, I suddenly rememebred the blood on that rock.

"...." He didn't...did he? He must have just beaten those guys up and got them bleeding or something...that would explain why I didn't see any bodies around...so he didn't kill them...right?

Then why wasn't he hurt?

I shook my head and tried to forget it. I applied the ointment to my bruises and quickly plastered some bandages over my cuts. After getting ready, I headed downstairs to have some cereal for breakfast.

"Craig...I want you to stay in school until it ends at three today, no more skipping or leaving early, you understand?"

"Yes mom," I sighed.

"Honestly...if something is troubling you...you can always talk to us," mom said.

"...."

"You know son...if you think you can't really handle things right now....we can always get you professional help and-"

"I'm fine!" I said, I put my spoon down and grabbed Tricia's hand, "come on, I'm taking you to school."

"I didn't finished my toast!"

"Just take it with you and let's go," I sighed. Tricia does take her toast with her and we were out of the door. We started walking to Tricia's school, my head was hurting from...well everything. I just want to be normal...

"You didn't have to yell at dad like that, you know. He's just trying to help," Tricia said.

"Don't you fucking start with me, I'm already stressed as it is," I said.

"Craig...I just think that maybe...maybe dad is right...maybe you should get some help, I mean....stuff like that doesn't go away automatically you know...it takes time," Tricia said.

"Oh yeah because I'm the kid who gained PTSD after being possessed by a fucking demon! I get it! I'm the fucked up person here," I exclaimed.

"That's not what I mean...and you know it," Tricia said.

"Well what do you mean, Tricia?" I glared. We arrived at Tricia's school. "We're here. Mom will pick you up after school, so don't cause trouble," I said.

"I should be the one saying that to you," Tricia said, she then heads towards her school.

"....Tch..." I left and headed to school.

Just like yesterday, everyone would stop and stare at me in a not so secret way. I decided to ignore it and continue heading to my locker.

"Hey Craig, where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at all during lunch," Clyde said as he walks up to me.

"Didn't feel hungry the other day..." I lied.

"I-I heard y-you left s-school e-early, s-something wrong?"

"...No," I said.

The three looked at each other before Token cleared his throat, "well uh...if you want, we can head over to my place. I got a new game and thought you'd be interested in playing."

"Yeah...sure you were," I sighed.

"...Alright, what's your deal man?" Token crossed his arms as he frowned at me.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that you guys were lying about wanting to hang out with me yesterday...that maybe you guys are still scared of me," I said.

"W-what?"

"I fucking heard you three yesterday," I said as I glared at them.

"...We didn't...we're just worried, Craig," Token said.

"Don't give me such bull. You're only doing this because you feel bad for yourselves, you don't care about me at all!"

"Of course we care about you, Craig! We're your friends!"

"Friends who think I need help!? There's no help for what happened to me!"

"There just has to be, Craig! I'm sure if we find someone, you can forget about that stupid demon business," Token said.

"Well I don't want to forget it!" I shouted.

Everyone stopped and were now looking at us. Some were muttering to each other, wondering what's going on. Both, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy stared at me in shock.

"What...what are you saying?"

"....Forget it...it's you're fucking fault that my mind is so fucking messed up. If you didn't find that stupid board, none of this would be happening to me!"

"I...I didn't know things were going to be like this, Craig! I swear!" Clyde shouted.

"I don't fucking care!" I shouted, "you fucked me up!" I slammed my locker door closed and turned to leave.

"Craig! Where are you going!?"

"Anywhere away from you assholes! You're not my friends...you never were!" I shouted. I continue to walk away from them, feeling tears building up.

Once I was far away from them, I let out a shaky breath. I hear the bell ring, meaning that first period was about to begin. Not really wanting to go to class right now, I decided to hide out in the boy's restroom. I closed the door and leaned against the sink. I took out the cigarettes from my pocket and quickly lit it. I looked down at the pack in my hands, seems I only have two cigarettes left, meaning it'll be awhile till I can find a way to get more.

I still remembered the first time I got these. I remembered stealing it from some drunk guy after stealing his silver necklace I was using for a ritual. I didn't plan on being an addictive smoker, but I am...it helps calm me down..a little at least.

I take another drag from the cigarette, blowing out smoke. I took my phone out and see if I can do something while I wait for this period to be over. I groaned when I saw multiple texts from Jimmy, Clyde, and Token. Getting angry, I decided to block their numbers. I then went into my photo gallery and stared at all the photos of all the rituals I found online. I immediately started deleting them.

He's not coming back. He's never coming back. He's not coming back. So get over it already.

I take another drag of my cigarette, coughing a bit when I accidentally inhaled too much smoke. I froze when I hear the door opening. I quickly hid into one of the empty stalls and threw the half smoked cigarette into the toilet. I watched as the toilet water puts out the cigarette immediately.

I continue to hide in the stall waiting for whoever is in here to be done with their business and leave. Knowing this school, if anyone saw me in here, they'd probably tell a teacher or something.

"...Craig...are you in there?" That voice...it sounds so...familiar.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see Tweek. "Tweek? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, duh," Tweek said.

"Oh...weird...never seen you around," I said.

"Well I'm new here...today is my first day," Tweek said.

"Oh...cool," I said. I looked around before turning my attention back to him, "could you keep this a secret and not tell anyone I'm here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale like most of these assholes," Tweek said as he leans against one of the sinks.

"Good," I sighed as I stepped out of the stall and leaned against the wall.

"So...that was a performance earlier..." Tweek said.

"You saw?"

"Dude...you were yelling and shit, people were staring," Tweek said.

"R-right," I blushed in embarrassment, "god...I think that was my lowest moment ever," I sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Because...I shouted at my friends...or should I say...ex-friends. ...I acted like a pussy...and if you haven't heard, but probably will sooner or later...people are wondering if I'm okay after I got possessed by a demon," I said.

"Oh yeah...I did hear something about that. That was you?" Tweek said in a calmed manner.

"That doesn't freak you out?"

"I mean...that was years ago, right? So why should it affect you now? You're free, you're alive, and that demon is gone. What else is there?"

I clenched my fist. Gone. The demon is gone. I feel sick. "...Even if he's gone...I'm not okay," I said.

"...Why's that?"

"Ha...you'd probably think I'm insane for having thoughts like this...for having this desire..." Tweek remained silent as he stared at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I continued, "but knowing that I'll go to jail sooner or later...or kill myself...might as well spill the beans."

"Craig..."

"I never wanted that demon to leave," I said.

"...What?"

"You heard me," I said, "I never wanted that demon to leave. At first...I was scared shitless...not knowing what would happen to me...but then...then...it felt like the demon wasn't going to hurt me...it felt like he was trying to protect me. It felt so warm whenever he touched me...it felt so comforting...like I didn't have to worry about anything anymore. I never wanted it to end. Then he was gone...just like that...gone before I could fully register what was happening. I never wanted him to leave my body. So...for past seven years....I tried everything to bring him back. I tried voodoo, spirit boards, mediums, blood rituals, I even spent my entire allowance to buy a book that says how to summon a demon, but all of it was fake. None of them did anything. No matter what I fucking did...he wasn't coming back. So I gave up...and I'm trying to start a new...but that's fucking hard when people keep looking at me as if I'm about to break," I said, I didn't even realized I was crying. "So yeah...I'm insane aren't I? For wanting a demon to take me back...for wanting a demon who took my body...to take it again." I stared at him, waiting to see a look of disgust, but I saw nothing.

Tweek stood there, had a blank look as he stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Well ain't that interesting," Tweek said.

"...That's it? That's all you're going to say?" I asked.

"Well...what else is there to say, Craig? What do you want me to say here?" Tweek asked.

"I just...I thoughts you consider me a sick freak or something..." I said.

"...Most would say that, yes...but I'm not like them..in fact...I am not them," Tweek said.

"...What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. Suddenly, the air felt thick, it suddenly got really cold in here. I looked at the window and saw that mirrors were frozen. "W-what?"

"....There's a reason why that demon isn't coming back for you, Craig," Tweek turns around and I noticed that his eyes were different. They were red. "It's because that demon has moved on...he doesn't care about you anymore, so move on already."

"W-what are you," I asked, my legs were shaking, but I couldn't move away.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a demon, just like the one that possessed you seven years ago," Tweek said.

"...W-why are you here?"

"Well...it's technically your fault that I'm here, Craig. You and your stupid obsession for that demon to come back...when all you did was call for multiple demons to come after you. We're sick and tired of hearing your whining and your pleas. We're not angels, Craig, we don't care about you or your pitiful feelings. We don't care if you want one us back, we move on very quickly, not wanting to risk what happened the first time to happen again. We demons are like that, we enjoy what we have for awhile, but when that thing breaks, we throw it out and move on...that's how we demons work," Tweek snaps his fingers.

I felt my body move on its own as I get down on my knees. I couldn't move nor could I look away. I started to panicked as Tweek moved closer towards me.

"W-what do you want!?"

"Oh the usual. I want your body, Craig," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Come on...think about it. Don't my touches remind you of his? It's all the same either way. Here you are, offering your body to a demon...so why not have me take it...I'll be sure to be very gentle like him, if you want," Tweek smiled.

"I...I..." I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do.

"Come on...I'll be two times better than that old fart. It's all the same either way, Craig. So why don't you forget that demon and let me take a whirl on that body of yours, I'll even make sure to stay much much longer than he ever did. I might still be around until you're in your forties, so what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Tweek offered me his hand, I simply stared at it. What this demon was saying...it was all so despicable.

I slapped his hand away from me and I found myself able to move again. "Fuck you," I said.

Tweek frowned and took a step back. "Suit yourself, just know that...what's about to happen to you...I could have prevented it all," Tweek said. Tweek snapped his fingers and the lights started flickering. When the lights were back to normal, he was gone.

I slumped down until I was sitting on the floor. I let out a shaky breath as I looked around. What the fuck just happened? Another demon? A demon who wants my body? What is all of this?

"....He really isn't coming back," I muttered. This entire thing made me realized that...this obsession of mine...I need to get over it...I need to stop...I need to stop hoping he'll come back. It's over...it really is over. I stood up, almost falling because my legs were still shaking. That demon...wanting my body...telling me it's all the same...what a load of bull. Sure, his hands felt the same, his touches felt the same, and even his voice was almost the same, but it's still not the same, not to me anyways. I may sound like an obsessed ex or something, but I don't care. Besides...it's all over now...I'm finally going to move on.

I head the bell ring, guess first period was finally over. I took a deep breath and started to leave the restroom.

I almost forgotten everything that happened.

* * *

 

School ended without any problems, at least any major problems. As expected, neither me nor the guys were talking, so I ate my lunch in a secluded area. Even during the classes I had with either all or one of them, I wouldn't make a move to talk to them.

I don't know if I want to forgive them...I don't know if I'll ever forgive them...all I know is that I don't want to be around them.

People still talked behind my back, but I'm getting use to it. I'm sure after a couple days, it'll all be old news, and I can finally get some time to heal from all of this.

It'll all be over soon.

I left the building, ready to go home, but froze when I saw sirens in the distance. Police cars stopped in front of the school and policemen started coming out.

"What's going on?"

"Is someone in trouble?"

"Why are there so many policemen here?"

"...." I watched nervously as the principal walks over towards the policemen and the group started chatting. Suddenly, they all turned their attention to me. "...Shit!" I started running, I can hear two or three policemen chasing after me. I kept running, but accidentally tripped on a rock. I fell to the ground and felt one of the policemen pin me down before I could get back up. "L-let me go! Let me go!"

"Craig Tucker, you're under arrest for homicide."

"Holy shit, Craig Tucker murdered someone!?"

"I knew the guy was mentally damaged, but I didn't think he would kill someone."

I grunted as I try to get out of the policeman's grip. They got me back up on my feet and started taking me towards their police car.

"Officer! Officer, wait!" I suddenly hear my mom. Oh no... "Please...there must be a mistake...there's no way...there's no way my son-"

"Ma'am, we've been over this, we found your son's discarded jacket in the lake where Mr. Malone died. The bouncer who worked for Mr. Malone said that your son was the last person to be with Mr. Malone. We even found Mr. Malone's car a few miles away from town. The evidence doesn't lie, you son murdered someone."

"....Please...please...let me just talk to him...I'll prove that it wasn't my son!"

"...Fine...one minute."

"....Craig...tell them...tell them it wasn't you...tell them!"

".....I'm sorry, mom...I'm so sorry," I said.

"...Craig!" My mom burst into tears as she stared at me.

"Dude...you didn't...you didn't kill someone...did you?" Clyde walks towards us, his face showing concerned.

"It's not...it's true...right?"

"....I killed him...I killed the bastard...okay!? All because I wanted the demon to come back! Okay!" I shouted.

"Craig!"

"Dude...what are you saying..."

"...I never wanted the demon to leave!" I screamed.

"That's enough, son. You are going away for a very long time," the policeman said.

"N-no! Let me go! Let me go!" I shouted. I struggled in the man's hands as I try to break free. The man pins me down and tries to grab his handcuffs. "Nngg...let me go! Help! Mom!"

"...." Mom took a step back as she stared at me in horror.

"Nnng...Clyde...Token...Jimmy! Please!"

"..." All three of them looked away from me, they made no move.

"Please! Please! Don't let them take me away! Please!" I begged anyone, anyone to help me.

I then saw him.

Tweek stood there, staring at me with a blank expression. He suddenly smiles at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"T-Tweek! Please! I'll do anything! Please help!" I begged.

"...You know what I want...Craig...will you let me have it now?" I could hear Tweek's voice in my head.

I stared at him, his smile grew as he continues to stare at me. With everyone's eyes on me, with the policeman grabbing me from behind, I knew I had no choice.

"What will it be, Craig? Will you let me have that body of yours?" Tweek asked once more.

"...Okay...you can have it...you can fucking have it," I said. Tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

Tweek smiled as he walks over towards me.

"Hey, step back kid!"

"Get off," Tweek's eyes turned red as he snaps his fingers. The police men suddenly flies off of me and hits one of the police cars. Everyone gasped and started to scream. A policeman took out his gun and was about to shoot him, but Tweek stared at him and made the policeman shoot himself.

"Oh my god! Craig!" Mom tried to reach for me, but Tweek stopped her before she could get any closer. He then pushes her away.

"Mom! What are you fucking doing!" I screamed. Tweek suddenly hand his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Things are going to be different from now on, Craig. I won't do what your previous demon did to you...I won't be exactly the same. My rules with your body are going to be much more different. You'll still get that warmth and comfort you grown to be addicted to...but other than that...everything else will be different. You do as I say...when I say it...or else I'll kill you," Tweek said.

"...."

"Remember...you agreed to this," Tweek's hands covered my eyes as I felt that familiar warmth on my head. I suddenly felt tired and fell to sleep.

I could barely hear the screams that were around me.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized I was in the same house I was in when I got injured, except...most of the furniture was gone, and it didn't look so homely anymore. Everything was covered in dust, wooden floors were loose and broken, there was a hole in the ceiling, and the fireplace was nothing but a pile of red bricks.

"Surprised by the true appearance of this place?" I hear the familiar voice behind me. I turned my head and saw Tweek, he walks over towards me with a tray of tea in his hands. "Sorry if it looks awful, but I didn't want to waste my powers into making this place look...presentable," Tweek said as he places the tray on the old looking coffee table.

"Why am I here? I thought I was suppose to be arrested," I said.

"You were...but I made sure to erase their memories," Tweek said.

"You did...what?"

"Erase their memories. I erased everyone's memories in fact. From that bouncer, to anyone associated with that guy you killed, your friends, your family, everyone in school. No one remembers about the murder, no one remembers what you said. I even made them forget about the possession seven years ago, Their minds of what happened to you are all gone, it's as if everything has been reset. The only ones who still remembers are you and me, aren't I generous," Tweek smiled.

"...You did all of that...for me?" I asked.

"Course...can't have you stressing out over the littlest things now...especially when that body of yours is mine," Tweek smirked.

"...." My body felt cold as I stared at him. That's right...I'm giving my body to him...I'm doing the exact same thing as I did seven years ago. "So what? You're going to possess me now? Is that it?"

"...No..." Tweek picks up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"What?" I was confused, he owns my body, but he's not going to possess it? "Why?"

"Like I said...I'm not going to make the same mistakes as that old fart," Tweek said. "His number one mistake was taking the body of a ten year old...without realizing all that energy and power was going to make both him and your body go crazy. So of course everyone was going to realized that you were possessed and someway or another, they were going to try and expel him out of your body. Huge mistake. So instead, I'm going to remain out here, and keep a close eye on you."

"...That's...all? There's nothing else you want to do?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...when the demon possessed me, he wanted to take over the town or something...I'm not sure..."

"Like I said...I'm not going to make the same mistakes as that old fart."

"...Then what do you want? What purpose do you have to being here and taking over my body?" I asked.

"...Simple, Craig," Tweek leans forward until her faces were close. My cheeks were warm when I saw how close we were. "I...want...to torture that idiotic head of yours," Tweek said.

My eyes widen, I leaned back, staring at him. "What!?"

"You heard me..." Tweek's face grew menacing as he stared at me. "You know how many demons it took to prevent them from coming after you? You know how many times I was getting sick and tired of hearing your fucking calls?"

"W-what?"

"This entire time...when you were trying to call for your precious demon boyfriend, you were sending signals to practically half of the demons in hell, me included. We all started tearing each other apart, seeing which one of us was going to get you..and I came out victorious...but my hands were stained with blood of those that got in my way. It was tiring...really...having to fight everyone off just so I can be the only demon to take your calls...and honestly...after learning why you were making those calls in the first place...it makes my blood boil," Tweek said.

"...W-what exactly...are you planing to do?" I asked.

"...You know that warm feeling you got when that demon was possessing you?" I nodded slowly, "well Craig...that warm feeling was the demon consuming some of your energy. So every time you felt sleepy, every time you get that warm comforting feeling...it was all because that demon was taking your energy away."

"...So...you're going to take my energy away as well?"

"Yes...but not in the same way as he did it," Tweek said.

"...Then how are you-" I stopped when I hear an old grandfather clock striking twelve. When I turned my attention back to Tweek, I paled when I saw his red eyes.

"Want me to show you?" Tweek smirked. Tweek leans forward once more, this time I leaned back until my back hits the back of the couch. My heart was racing as Tweek placed his hands on my shoulder. "This might hurt a bit...but this is punishment for being an idiot," Tweek said as he opens his mouth to reveal sharp teeth. He lunges forward and bites down on my neck.

"A-ah!" I shouted in pain as I try pushing the demon off of me. He kept a strong grip on my shoulders as he continues to bit my neck. I suddenly felt drowsy and my head was spinning, but at the same time, I felt that familiar warmth going through my body. "Nnngg.." I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes as I had a strong grip on Tweek's shoulders. This was so painful...it hurts...it fucking hurts.

Tweek finally lets me go and I fell to my side. I started panting as I stared up at the ceiling with blurry eyes. The warmth was still there, but it didn't help stop the pain on my neck. It hurts...it hurts so much...

"That's what happens when you become stupid and obsessed over a demon. You may have been lucky when he possessed you, but don't think you'll be so lucky now," Tweek said.

I stared at him, fear crawling under my skin.

Tweek wiped the blood off of his lips as he sits back. He grabs his cup and takes another sip. "I'll admit...you taste delicious...no wonder that old fart talked about how he missed tasting you."

"...He said that?"

"Heh...don't get your hopes up...he could care less about you," Tweek said as he takes another sip of his tea.

"...." I sit up, my entire body was aching. I winced whenever I turned my head. Jesus...what have I gotten myself into?

"Drink you...better gain back some of that energy you lost...you had a tough day today," Tweek said.

"....Thanks," I said as I take the cup and took a sip.

"Don't get use to this...the only thing you should get use to is seeing me with you all the time and taking your energy. That's it. I'm not going to be nice, I'm not going to be there whenever you get you ass kicked like last time. If you gotten yourself in trouble, you deal with it on your own," Tweek said.

"....Okay," I said. I look down, staring at the cup in my hand.

"....Remember Craig...you accepted my deal...this is what you get," Tweek said.

"....Can I at least ask you something?"

"What?"

"That day...when I was getting beaten up...was that planned?"

"...No," Tweek said, "I did know you were getting beaten the hell out of you...but originally I was just going to leave you like that...make you learn a lesson in this..." Tweek said.

"But you didn't..."

"Tch...well...I'm not completely heartless...besides...can't have the good damaged...right?" Tweek smiled.

"...." I looked away, feeling uneasy. "...What happened to those guys you saved me from?"

"...What do you think happened to them?" Tweek smiled. That smile sent a chill down my spine.

"...." We remained silent for the rest of the day.

Once my neck stopped hurting so much, it was time for me to leave. I get up and started heading towards the door.

"I'll see you at school, Craig...you better not plan on skipping," Tweek said, "cause I'll know and I'll find you."

"...." I don't say anything and simply left.

When I arrived home, I was surprised to see my family watching TV. Mom turned her head around when she realized I was home.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?"

I remembered Tweek saying that mom doesn't remember anything, she doesn't remember the possession, she doesn't remember the arrest. She was no longer in pain. "It was okay...a bit boring, but okay."

"Well that's good, I did hear that police came to your school earlier. It seemed someone in your school was caught with a weapon in their bag. I'm just glad no one got hurt," mom said.

"Oh..yeah...I guess," I said.

"Oh, we're ordering pizza for dinner tonight. Why don't you come sit here while we wait for the delivery guy," mom said.

"...I'm...not really hungry right now," I said.

"Oh? You okay kiddo? You're not getting sick are you?"

"N-no...I'm just...tired," I said.

"Well alright, why don't you go to bed early. We'll make sure to save a couple slices for you," mom said.

"Thanks," I said as I headed upstairs.

Once I was in my room, I let out a shaky breath as I wobbled towards my bed. I immediately fell down on my bed and felt so tired. I spot myself in the mirror and quickly checked myself. I winced when I see the red marks around my neck.

"Shit..." I winced when I touched the marks. It still hurts.

I suddenly spotted the ointment Tweek gave me, I also found a note on it. When I picked up the note, I felt sick after reading it.

_Be sure to apply this. I'll see you tomorrow, Craig. -Tweek_

I stared at the ointment for a bit before applying it to my neck. I winced when I felt a slight burn from the ointment. I yawned as I started heading towards my bed. My body felt so heavy, I just need to sleep.

I laid down on my bed, immediately, my eyes were closed.

The last thing I felt was that familiar warmth spreading throughout my body. It was still comforting.

* * *

Things with me and Tweek continued over the past couple of weeks. After I dropped off Tricia and headed to school, I would see Tweek waiting for me. Unsurprisingly, all of his classes matched mine, so there wasn't a time where I don't see him. Even when I asked to use the restroom, he would be there as well.

Things were normal, we simply acknowledge each other, but never talk. The only time we do is when he needs to feed. We always found a secluded area as Tweek does his job. After two weeks, I finally got use to it, but it still hurts like a motherfucker.

I noticed that my appearance has changed as well. I was growing thinner, there were dark circles under my eyes, I'm more tired lately, and sometimes I would fall asleep in the middle of class. The only thing that kept me going was that familiar warmth.

"...Craig, are you okay?" Mom asked as she stares at me.

"I'm fine...why?" I asked.

"You just seemed...tired...more than usual...and have you gotten thin? You're not on a diet now are you?"

"I'm fine...just...really tired..."

"Hm...you sure you want to go to school today? If you're not feeling well, I can always call the school and tell them you're not coming," mom said.

I can't. Not when I know he's waiting for me. If I dare to miss a school day without a proper excuse, he would kill me, or worse. "I'm fine, mom. Just need to get some caffeine in me, that's all," I said. I poured myself a cup of coffee and immediately took a sip.

"Careful! It's hot!" Mom warned.

I didn't care. I continued to drink it, even if my tongue was burning from the hot liquid. Once I was finished, I placed the cup down and started getting ready for school. "I'm going now," I said.

"What about breakfast?"

The thought of eating food right now made me sick. "I'm good...I'll get something from the cafeteria," I said.

"...Craig...if you're not feeling well or if something is troubling you, you can always talk to me," mom said.

"...I know...thanks," I said. I gave her a weak smile before I left and started heading towards school.

The moment I arrived to school, I immediately saw Tweek, waiting for me. I sighed and walked over towards him, he smiles when he saw me, but it turned to a frown a few seconds.

"Woah...your eyes are really dark. Did you get any sleep last night?" Tweek asked.

"Of course I have," I sighed, but I realized my voice was nothing but a murmur, so I had to repeat myself in order for Tweek to hear.

"Okay..." Tweek said, he then starts looking me up and down. "Dude...you look...thin...are you eating at all?"

"What is this, judge my appearance day or something. I'm fine, now let's go," I said. Tweek doesn't say anything, but does follow me.

Everything was normal, I would hang out with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy with the addition of Tweek. I would take notes in my class, I had a quiz in my biology class, and I ate lunch as usual. Oh...and of course I would feed Tweek when he's feeling hungry.

"Alright, let's get this over with, P.E. is about to start soon," I said as I closed the stall door in the boy's restroom. I pulled down the collar of my shirt and leaned forward. Tweek simply sat on the toilet seat and stared at me, not moving an inch. "Dude, come on. Coach hates kids who are tardy, and I don't want to be doing eight laps around the school.

"...Give me your hand," Tweek said.

"...?" I didn't say anything nor question him, so I simply have him my hand. Tweek turned it over so my wrist was facing him, he opened his mouth and bit down on my wrist. "A-ah! W-what are you doing!?" I exclaimed as I pulled my hand away. I hissed in pain as blood started dripping out of my wrist.

"I'm not very hungry today, so I'm just getting a little snack," Tweek said, "now stop complaining and give me your hand."

"....Will I still get the same effect?"

"Yes yes, you'll get your precious little warm feeling you love so much," Tweek rolled his eyes as he takes my hand and continues what he was doing.

I closed my eyes as I try my best to not focus on the sharp teeth going into my skin, something I have learned to do. After a bit, I finally felt that warm feeling going through my body, it made me relax and almost made my legs give in. I sucked in a breath through my teeth as I try my best to keep steady. When I opened my eyes a tiny bit, I noticed that Tweek was staring at me. Blushing, I looked away and just waited for him to finish.

Tweek finally finished, retracting his teeth from my wrist. I was about to pull my hand back, but Tweek surprised me by licking the semi-dry blood from my hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I hate leaving leftovers, that's it," Tweek said. Once he was finished licking the blood from my hand, he let me go. "I feel like these days you're really enjoying these moments, especially with all the noises you keep making," Tweek smirked.

I blushed and looked away, "shut up..." I opened the stall door and looked around. Feeling that it was safe, I left the stall and quickly left the boy's restroom. Tweek soon followed close behind as we both headed towards the gym.

"...Are you sure you want to go to your next class?" It's weird hearing Tweek talk to me after our feeding session, he usually doesn't say anything and we just go on with our day until the next feeding.

Feeling self-cautious, I replied, "I'm fine...it's not like you took that much energy from me, right?"

"....Okay...but don't come crying to me if you start feeling sick," Tweek said as he walks ahead.

I stared at his back as he walks ahead. I'm a bit confused here...why does it seem like he's worrying over me? The thought of him worrying over me made me feel weird in the pit of my stomach, and I can't explain why.

I managed to get to my PE class without fail. I noticed that Tweek was somewhat standing a bit farther away from where I am. I seriously don't understand that guy, what exactly is his problem?

"Hey Craig...are you and Tweek fighting?" Clyde asked.

"What? Of course not. Why? Did he say anything to you?"

"No...but it feels like you two are really distant today. Not only that, but Tweek kinda seems upset over something."

"Upset?" I looked over at Tweek and as Clyde said, Tweek does seem a bit upset, it's written all over his face. Wonder why?

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be running four laps!"

"What? Are you kidding me? We ran four laps yesterday!"

"Well we wouldn't be doing it again if someone here didn't forget to clean out his locker. Now the locker room is going to smell like dead fish for a whole week." Everyone glared at a kid I can't bother to remember his name. He sheepishly looks down, and in a quiet voice, apologizes. "Now stop whining and start running!" The coach blew his whistle and everyone started running.

Running around one lap was tiring enough, considering the lap was huge, but running four, that was torture and is one of the reasons why everyone hates running. I managed to finished my first lap and was in the middle of my second lap. I looked up ahead and saw that Tweek has already finished doing his laps and was now sitting at the bleachers. Demons and their fucking powers. By the time I finished my second lap, I suddenly felt really dizzy all of a sudden and started slowing down.

"Dude, you okay?" Clyde asked as he started running next to me.

"I-I'm fine...just...dizzy..."

"Really? Want me to ask coach to let you sit down or something?"

"No no...I'm almost finished, just need to do one more lap and I'll be good," I said.

"You sure...you kinda look really pale right now," Clyde said, concern written all over his face.

"Donovan! Enough chatting and run those laps!" Coach exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Clyde started running ahead.

"Tucker, pick up the pace!" Coach exclaimed.

I took in a deep breath as I try to run faster. I finally finished my third lap and now started my fourth. Just gotta finish this one and then I can sit down. However, my head was spinning, and my vision was getting blurry. My entire body was drenched in sweat, and my throat was extremely dry.

Gotta focus...just gotta finish this lap and I'll...I'll...

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly lost my balance and collapsed on the ground.

"Craig!" I heard Clyde yell from somewhere, I don't know where though.

It hurts...my entire body hurts so much...I can't move...

"...You really need to learn some self-control, man," a familiar voice said. It sounded like Tweek, it sounded like he's right there next to me.

I suddenly heard a finger snap and for whatever reason, everything around me felt different. I was surprised when I felt hands on my body and felt myself being lifted up. I turned my head and saw it was Tweek.

"T-Tweek? W-what did you do?" I muttered.

"I froze everyone. Knowing you, I'm sure you don't want people to see you like this," Tweek said.

"...." I looked around and saw that everyone was indeed frozen. Clyde was in mid-run, probably to come over and help me. Coach was blowing his whistle with a scowl on his face. A few kids were about to turn their heads, and I think there was someone about to throw up? "...Why would you do that?"

"...Why indeed," Tweek muttered.

We don't say anything as Tweek carried me to the nurse's office. I noticed the nurse was frozen as well, does that mean he froze the entire school or something? Tweek helped me on the bed, then he sat down on the edge of the bed as he stared at me.

"...Go ahead...say it," I sighed.

"Say what?"

"Say how pathetic I was...how I was stupid...how I should have just accepted the fact that I wasn't okay today," I said.

"Mmmm...yes...you are all of that and you should have realized your limits...but I'm not saying anything...I'm pretty sure this entire experience is punishment enough," Tweek sighed as he summoned a wet cloth and started cleaning my face. "I just don't understand you sometimes, Craig. Why didn't you say anything? If you weren't feeling alright, I wouldn't have fed on you earlier, I'd just let you rest."

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked.

"...Well...your body is mind, remember? I take good care of my things that belong to me...unlike you. Here you are...letting yourself get tired, not eating properly, being stressed all the time. Did you know that your blood tasted weird today? That's how I knew you weren't right."

"...So what? In the end...you're going to take all of my energy...my blood...everything from my body...and leave me to die. Isn't that the point of a demon taking a person's body?"

"...Yes...but we demons want to make sure it last long enough," Tweek said. Tweek started wiping my neck with the wet cloth, it honestly felt nice against my skin. "Lift up your head a bit, I want to clean the back of your neck," Tweek said.

I did as he said and lifted my head, but the movement made my head spin. Tweek catches me before I could fall back down. Just...what exactly is he thinking?

"...I really don't get you," I said.

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"One minute, you're being mean to me and saying I need to be punished for being stupid and addicted to that warm feeling I get every time you take my energy away, but suddenly, you start acting nice to me and telling me to be more careful. I really don't get you at all."

"Don't overreact, human. I'm merely making sure my body isn't getting damaged too soon. Like I said...I want you to last long," Tweek said.

"...You know...you keep saying that...but I feel like that's not it at all," I said.

"It is it, now stop talking, you're starting to get on my nerves," Tweek said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you saved me when those guys were beating me up? Why did you reset everyone's memories so that any memory of my possession was no longer in their heads? Why did you freeze everyone so you could take me here? Why were you so angry when I didn't tell you I wasn't okay?"

"Just shut up okay!" Tweek's pushed me down and glared at me. His eyes turned completely red as he stared at me. "Let's get one thing straight, I don't care about you, I don't care who use to possessed you, I don't care about your fucking problem, and most of all...I don't care what happens to you. If you get hit by a car, I'm not doing shit. I'll let you bleed on the sidewalk for all I care, and you wanna know why? It's because you're nothing but a toy that I'll break one day, you're merely an object to me, and object that I'll get bored of sooner or later. Get that through that idiotic mind of yours," Tweek said.

Tweek got off of me and started to leave. I simply laid there, shaking in fear.

After Tweek left me at the nurse's office, things were back to normal, but I haven't seen him for the rest of the day. I didn't see him in my last two classes, and I didn't see him after school. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy wanted to hang out, but I just didn't feel like it. I simply just walked around in town, not feeling like going home. I continued to walk around, not really caring where I'll end up.

After a bit, I suddenly found myself at Stark's pond. I decided to sit at an empty bench and stared absently at the water.

Just what is up with that demon? Why is he so...confusing? Why does he make my blood boil? Why does he make me feel weird whenever he actually does something nice? Just what is his problem? Why am I so confused?

Times like this...I seriously wish I never got possessed in the first place, made me wish I didn't get so obsessed. Made me wish I just lived a normal life.

"Why the long face, kid?" I lifted my head up and saw a man in his thirties, I assumed. He wore a business suit, yet he smelled like he was drenched in cologne.

"Leave me alone," I sighed as I take out my pack of cigarettes. I realized I only have one left, so I knew I had to make it count. I placed the cigarette between my lips, and started looking for my lighter.

"Here, let me," the man said as he took out his own lighter and lit my cigarette without my permission. I didn't say anything, I simply gave him a short thanks and continued smoking the cigarette. "May I sit next to you?" The man asked.

I looked at him, but nodded, not really caring at this point.

"Thanks," the man sat down, uncomfortably close to me. Oh god...

"Look buddy, I ain't looking for someone to fuck me in the ass right now, so fuck off," I said.

"I'm just sitting kid, relax," the man said.

"Well you better just sit there then. Make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to jam this into your eye. I'm not in a fucking good mood," I said.

"Wanna talk about it kiddo?" The man asked.

I know I shouldn't talk to him, especially since I can tell what kind of person he is, but at that moment, I really do want to talk to someone. I really must not be in the right mind if I'm doing this.

"There's this...guy..."

"Ah...young love," the man said.

I blushed, "it's not like that!" I exclaimed, "it's just....I don't get him. One minute he's an asshole, the next...he's nice to me. He's so confusing," I sighed.

"Mmmm...maybe he likes you. You are pretty good looking," the man said.

I ignored that last comment and focused on the first part. "Highly doubt it, he's always saying how stupid I am...always saying that I got myself into so much trouble because of my stupid obsession over...over this addiction I have. He just makes me so angry that I just...I want to punch him in the face!" I exclaimed.

"Well what's stopping you?" The man asked.

Well..he's a demon and I'm pretty sure punching a demon in the face isn't something you should be doing. "There's...reasons...but I think the main reason I don't do it is because...of this weird feeling I get every time he's around."

"Sounds to me you like him," the man said.

"I-I don't like him! Why would I...I..." Wait...do I? Why would I like him? I don't know anything about him...so how could I like someone like him? "Ugh...this is so confusing," I slumped back and stared at the sky.

"Well you know what's not confusing?" The man said, his voice changed a bit.

"...What?" I asked, feeling cautious. I flinched when the man placed his hands on my leg. Suddenly, I remembered the day I killed that fucker who owned that gay club. I didn't feel so good all of a sudden. "I thought I was clear that I don't want that," I said, my voice was shaking.

"Your skin is soft," the man said as he placed his hand on my cheek. Quickly, I jabbed my cigarette into the man's hand. "Fuck!" the man pulled back, holding his burnt hand. I get up and tried running, but the man tripped me, causing me to fall. "Well aren't you a feisty one? Don't worry, I like that," the man said as he pinned me down.

"Fuck! Get off! I'll fucking kill-" I suddenly got flashes of that club owner. I went silent as my entire body started shaking.

"You gonna cry now? What a poor kid you are...but that's what happens when you talk to strangers. Didn't your mommy tell you that?" The man started pulling my shirt up, and all I could do was close my eyes and hope for this to be over with.

"Hey!" A shrilled voice suddenly spoke. "Get your fucking hands off of him!" I turned my head, it was Tweek.

"T-Tweek," I gasped as I try getting out of the man's grip.

"Scram kid, if you know what's good for you, unless you want to join him too," the man said.

Tweek steps closer, I noticed that his eyes were red once more. Tweek's body suddenly started glowing until his body wasn't human like anymore. His legs were that of a goat, he had huge horns poking out of his bangs, a long tail, and huge, slightly ripped, wings.

"W-what the fuck?"

"I said...get off of my human," Tweek's voice was deep and demonic sounding. It sent a chill down my spine. Tweek raised his hand and suddenly, the man was off of me and in the air. Tweek suddenly thrust his hand forward and sent the man flying until he landed in the pond.

"T-Tweek!" I get up and ran over towards him.

"Filthy! Disgusting! Pig! You should just die! Die already! Die!" Tweek shouted as he lowered his hand, forcing the man to sink deep into the water. He was going to drown him.

"Tweek! Stop!" I exclaimed as I pulled his hand.

"Fucking bastard! Just die already! Die die die!" Tweek shouted, his skin was turning red as he continued to lower his hand.

"I said stop, Tweek!" I shouted as I clung onto him. "Please...please...I don't...I don't want to see someone die again...I can't...I just can't...please...please just let him go and just erase his mind..p-please...I beg of you," I said. I started sniffling as tears fell out of my eyes. "Please...Tweek...just let it go...please..." I begged.

"....Tch," Tweek puts his hand down, and I realized the man was no longer drowning. The man breaks through the surface and gasped for air. "You're coming to my place, understood," Tweek said. I nodded. Tweek stared at me for a second before snapping his fingers.

Everything went black after that.

I suddenly found myself at Tweek's place. It was still old and bare like before. I realized I was on Tweek's couch, with Tweek sitting next to me. He was looking down, a scowl on his face.

"...Tweek...I-"

"Fucking stupid. So fucking stupid!" Tweek shouted, his voice almost cracking. "I leave you for like what? An hour, and you almost get raped...a second time!? Are you fucking idiotic!? Do you want to die or something!? Just what is wrong with you!?"

"I know! Okay!? I fucking know something is wrong with me! Like you said...I'm addicted! I'm addicted and obsessed! I'm like a fucking drug addict who can't stop! I try...I fucking try...okay? I fucking try to stop...but I can't...the moment I felt that warmth...I just wanted more...not caring what happens to me or to anyone else...I just...I just want to feel that warm feeling again...it just...it just makes me feel safe...makes me feel calm...and wanted..."

"That's what all addicts say," Tweek said, "whether it's meth, cocaine, or any other type of fucked up drugs or addictions. The moment you get a taste, you can't fucking stop. God knows I know how that feels! I've been where you are now, Craig. So seeing you act like this...ruining your fucking life for something that'll only make you feel happy for a short time...it makes me sick. Makes me want to gouge out your fucking eyes out. Makes me want to break your arms and legs. Makes me want to tear you limb from limb until you fucking understand how much shit you're putting yourself into!" Tweek shouted.

I felt my eyes watering as I stared at him. My heart ached with every word he said. I stared at the ground, not caring if I'm crying in front of him.

"You just make me so angry because...because...you remind me so much of me, and I hate it! I just want to see you crumble in my hands until you finally snap out of it. Just seeing you do this to yourself and hurting your friends and family, it makes me sick!" Tweek yelled. I closed my eyes, feeling so much regret. "...Yet at the same time...I just want to hug you...I just want to hold you...and tell you that everything will be okay and that...that...you'll get better."

I lifted my head and stared at him. My heart was beating like crazy. "I...I'm sorry," I said.

Tweek looked at me before sighing. "I guess I should apologize as well. I have been...a bit too harsh on you, and I'm sorry for that," Tweek said.

The tension between us suddenly faded, and I feel like I can breathe again. We both sighed and sat back on the old couch. I have no idea what's going on anymore, and I just don't want to deal with anything anymore either. Whatever happens next...I'll just accept it.

"Tweek...I'm giving you permission to take away all my energy," I said.

"Pff...since when did I need your permission?" Tweek smirked.

"I mean it. I don't think I want to go on like this anymore. So if you want...go ahead and take away my life or something. Send me to Hell or whatever. I don't...I don't feel like doing any of this anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to live with this...regret anymore."

"Craig..."

"Please...I spent most of my life trying to bring that demon back...hoping he'll take me back...but in the end...he's not coming back...is he?"

"...No...but I guess I wasn't completely honest with you there."

"What do you mean?"

"...There is no rule saying that a demon can't go back to the people they possessed before. If he wanted...he could have come back," Tweek said.

"But?"

"...Like I said...that old fart was a fool for possessing a small child so quickly...he should have done something else...but instead...he went and possessed you when you when he was still too much for your small body. In the end...when that priest forced him out of your body, he took too much damaged...not only from the holy water...but from being inside your body. So after he left...he died...will never come back," Tweek said.

"...So I've been reaching out for him...when he isn't even alive anymore?"

"...Yep..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"...Because...if you knew the truth...you'd probably go crazy."

"....Fuck..." I leaned back, staring at the moldy ceiling. "So I really did wasted my time...and most of my life....I really fucked up..."

"...."

"...Please...just end it already...I don't want to continue anymore."

"Are you sure? I've already erased people's memories...no one will remember anything that has happened to you. I can keep erasing people's memories whenever you make a mistake."

"You could do that...I could keep going...knowing no one will remember..but I will. My guilt, my regrets, the people I hurt...the...person I killed....I'll remember it all..and it'll never go away...as long as I live," I closed my eyes as tears fell down my cheek. "So please...just end it...that's my final wish...and then...then...you can throw me away...just like all your other toys...and I'll be fine with that."

".....Come here," Tweek said in a gentle voice.

I turned my head and looked at him. I leaned forward and took a deep breath when Tweek placed his hands on my shoulders. Tweek pulled down my collar and opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth. I closed my eyes as Tweek lunges forward and bites down on my skin.

"A-ah..." I gasped in pain as I held his arm. It hurts..it fucking hurts. Tears fell from my eyes as I groaned in pain. "A-ah!" I screamed when the pain became too much.

"C-Craig..." Tweek let me go. I suddenly fell back, panting. I can feel my blood leaking out of the marks that Tweek made. Through my blurry eyes, I saw him staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I never could. "...Craig..." Tweek whispered as he gently places his hand over my cheek.

"...." I leaned into his hand, enjoying the familiar warmth. When I stared into Tweek's eyes...I finally could tell what he was thinking. "...Okay..." I said.

"...Are you sure?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah...go ahead," I said as I closed my eyes.

I felt Tweek leaning forward until his lips were on mine. It was warm, the same feeling as his hand on my cheek. I melted into the kiss as I kiss him back. I shuddered as I felt Tweek removing my shirt, his hand rubbing my torso in a gentle way. I blushed as Tweek started kissing me.

"W-wait.." I muttered.

"D-do you want to stop?" Tweek asked.

"...No...I just...let me..." I sat up and carefully got on top of him. My face was completely red as I stared down at him. "I want to make you feel good too," I said.

"...Go ahead," Tweek whispered.

I leaned forward and started kissing him. I removed his button up shirt and rubbed my hands over his chest. I started going down and kissed his neck. I started licking his body as I went down his chest.

"Y-you're really warm," I muttered.

"Heh...that's what happens when you become a demon in Hell...you're warm all the time...luckily it's not unpleasant...especially during winter," Tweek said.

"...When you take my soul...do I become a demon?" I asked.

"...Maybe...or be tortured...it all sorta depends really," Tweek said.

"...I see," I said. I started removing his pants. I blushed when I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear at all, but I don't say anything. I leaned forward and started licking his cock. The taste was weird...but not unpleasant. I continued to lick his cock until it was completely wet with my saliva.

"You're surprisingly good at this..."

"Tch...you're suppose to be a demon, remember? I thought you know everything about me," I said as I took hold of his cock and lifted my hips a bit. I started rubbing against his cock, biting my lips.

"Oh I know...I know what kind of people you let fuck you...I just wish I was the first...instead of your last," Tweek said.

"...Who knows...maybe when I go to Hell...we can do this again," I said.

"...Maybe," Tweek said. Tweek placed his hands on my hips as I lowered myself. I hissed once I felt Tweek inside of me. "Move," Tweek ordered. I nodded and started moving my hips.

"A-ah...fuck...you're really big," I panted as I placed my hands on his chest to get better leverage.

"Should I feel happy about that?" Tweek asked, as he stared at my hips.

"Y-yeah...you should," I said. I leaned forward and kiss him once again on the lips. That warm feeling was growing inside my body. I feel so light headed, yet I still have so much energy in me. It made me feel...calm somehow. "A-ah...fuck.."

"Nnng..." Tweek's grip around my hips tighten as he started bucking his hips to match my speed. "Fuck...right there..." Tweek panted, letting his forked tongue out.

"A-ah..." I leaned forward once more and kissed him again, letting my tongue rub against his.

Tweek moved his hands till his arms were wrapped around me, pulling me closer. He picked up his speed, making me moan even louder. I knew he was going to come, so was I.

"C-Craig..." Tweek said.

"Nnng...y-yeah?" I answered, my eyes were still closed.

"...I love you," Tweek said.

"...Heh...I love you too," I said.

It was over soon after that.

I laid down on his chest, not caring how sweaty he was, hell...I don't even care how sweaty I was. Tweek still had his arms wrapped around my body, as he gently rubbed my back.

"...This is it...huh?" I asked.

"...Yeah..."

"...Hey...maybe after I die...we can meet up again...we can start dating...and start all over?"

"...I'd like that," Tweek smiled.

I didn't raise my head to look at him. Scared I might change my mind all of a sudden. I felt myself shaking in his arms as I thought of everything and everyone. I'll be leaving them...and everything I knew. I bet mom will be completely upset over this.

...Mom...

"...Can I ask you one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"...Could you...make it that my mom...and well the rest of my family and friends...to not remember me. I don't...I don't want them to be sad when I'm gone...I don't want them to cry over my dead body. I just want them to be happy...without me."

"...Not going to do that," Tweek suddenly said.

I pulled away and stared at him, "what?"

"I'm also not going to kill you," Tweek said.

"W-what?"

"You really are an idiot...huh?" Tweek said sadly, "since when do I listen to someone like you? If I wanted to kill you, I would have let you die from those alley guys. That blow to your head was suppose to kill you...you know," Tweek said.

"...Tweek..."

"But I'll do one last nice thing for you...so you'll never have anymore regrets," Tweek smiled as he looked at me. "A fresh new start awaits you. When you open your eyes...you won't remember this. You won't remember the murder, you won't remember the demon that possessed you, you won't remember your worries...and you won't remember me."

"Tweek!" I started to panic.

"Like I said...we demons just have fun with our toys for a bit...and then throw them away when we're bored...but for me...I'll always return to play with my favorite toy. So this isn't goodbye, Craig...we'll see each other again," I said.

"Tweek...no...please...don't-"

"See you soon," Tweek smiled as he kisses my head.

The familiar warm feeling spread throughout my head to my entire body. I suddenly collapsed as everything started getting dark. I couldn't move nor could I do anything. I simply stared at the demon as my vision faded away.

"Tweek...."

"Hey Craig...I love you."

Everything went black.

* * *

"Hey...who would win? A crocodile...or an alligator?"

"A-alligator, h-heard t-those things a-are w-way bigger than a c-crocodile."

"Not exactly, Jimmy. There are some species of crocodiles that are much larger than alligators."

"Well which one would you pick then, Toke?"

"...Crocodile, I heard the Nile crocodiles are much more dangerous than any crocodile or alligator."

"Alright...how about you, Craig?"

I started thinking about it, "mmm...crocodile, but I really don't care either way," I said.

"Of course you wouldn't care, Mr. Boring," Clyde said.

"Fuck you," I said as I flip him off.

"H-hey...C-Clyde...r-remember that ooooouija board we p-played as k-kids?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"W-whatever happened to that thing?"

"Well...remember that old lady I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"She found out that I stole it and started scolding me about taking things without permission. She even said I was lucky that the board wasn't real and contacting spirits with it was impossible," Clyde said.

"Well I'm glad nothing happened when we were playing with it. Next time you find a new board game, Clyde, and it involves going to a creepy location, count me out," Token said.

"Yeah, same here," I said.

"Geez, I said I was sorry, can't you guys just let it go?"

"I-I almost got a c-cold because it started raining t-that n-nightl" Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry! Okay!?" Clyde groaned.

"Let's swear that if Clyde ever wants us to play a game...we simply ignore him and just play Mario Cart, how about that?" I suggested.

"Fine with me," Token said.

"D-deal," Jimmy said.

"You guys suck!" Clyde pouted.

We all laughed as we continued to hang underneath a huge tree we found. Today was another normal day, me hanging out with my friends, mom and dad were at work, Tricia was probably hanging out with her friends, and everyone from school is probably doing something or whatever. I do occasionally wish something not normal would happen, but honestly...I wouldn't give this up for the world.

"So...Toke...how are things with Nichole?"

"Why you asking?"

"Just curious, saw you talking to her during math class," Clyde grinned.

"Oh? What about you and Bebe? You two wouldn't stop whispering to each other."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. What about you, Jimmy, an luck with Annie?"

"Y-you better b-believe it, I-I think I'll be reaching s-second base real soon," Jimmy smirked.

"Nice," Clyde said.

"That just leaves poor, sad, and lonely Craig here. Not only is he the only gay kid in our school, but he's been single for so long," Token chuckled.

"Shut up...I just haven't found the right person yet," I muttered.

"Aw...don't worry buddy. When we grow up and get married, we'll be sure to visit you often. Oh and uh...tell me if you want us to bring you any cat litter for your twenty plus cats," Clyde snickered.

"Clyde..." I growled in anger.

"Now that ain't happening," Token said.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"We all know Craig is a guinea pig lover, so he's going to get twenty plus guinea pigs," Token said.

The three started laughing and I flipped them all off. "Fuck you guys," I sighed.

Clyde took out his phone and checked the time, "crap, I gotta get going. Dad doesn't like it when I'm out this late."

"Yeah...me too," Token said.

"S-same," Jimmy said.

All three of them got up and grabbed their stuff.

"You going home, Craig?"

"Nah...gonna stay here for a bit," I said.

"Alright...hope you don't get all lonely since you're single," Clyde sang.

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll fucking throw you in the trashcan," I said.

"Ha ha ha, I think he's serious guys! Let's go!"

"See ya, Craig."

"B-bye!"

"Bye guys," I said. I watched them leave until they were out of sight. I sighed and decided to sit against the tree behind me. I watched the clouds above, trying to see if I can see what shape the clouds would make. As I looked up at the sky, I suddenly hear someone walking up to me.

"Um...may I sit here?" A timid voice said.

I turned my head and felt myself freeze as I saw the person. He had wild blonde hair, was wearing a green button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh um...sure...go ahead. Free country and all that," I said.

"Thanks," the guy smiled as he sat down. I saw the guy taking something out of his messenger bag he was carrying. He took out what seemed to be thermos. He started drinking whatever was in it. He suddenly turned his attention to me, noticing I was staring. "It's um...tea," the guy said.

"Oh..uh...I didn't mean to stare, sorry," I blushed. I looked up at the sky, hoping to stop feeling so awkward.

"...That cloud looks like a sheep," the guy suddenly said.

"Um...I'm pretty sure most clouds look like sheep," I chuckled.

"O-oh...right," the guy blushed. He placed his hand down, but accidentally placed his hand over mind. "O-oh! Sorry," the guy said as he pulled his hand back.

I blushed. It felt so warm...and...oddly...familiar. "I-it's fine..." I said, "n-no worries."

"Gosh...this is awkward isn't it? A random guy comes up and starts being a little weird...huh?"

"N-no no...I'm the one being weird...I mean...I guess you could say we're both weird?"

"...I-I guess?"

"...Jesus...I'm not very good with words...why don't we start all over. Um...hi...my name is Craig, what's yours?"

The boy looked at me before smiling. "I'm Tweek."

"Tweek...that's weird...but I like it," I smiled.

"Ha ha...thanks," Tweek said.

"So uh...you live around here? I've never seen you before," I said.

"Oh, yeah. My family and I recently moved here. They own that new coffee shop that's going to be opening up soon," Tweek said.

"Sweet, guess you'll see me often...I'm always looking to get some caffeine into my system," I said.

"Well I'll be looking forward to seeing you, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"...Yeah," I smiled, I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling shy all of a sudden. When I placed my hand down, I accidentally brushed my hand against his. "S-sorry," I said as I pulled my hand away.

"...Don't be," Tweek said as he takes my hand and held it. I can feel my heart thumping. "So...um..since we're going to be seeing each other for awhile now...why don't we get to know each other," Tweek said.

"Yeah..um..sure..." I said.

"First things first...do you...believe in demons?" Tweek asked.

I almost wanted to laugh, "demons? year right," I said. When I looked at him again, I thought his eyes changed for a second, but looking again, his eyes were still green...for some reason...I thought they turned red for a second there. "I mean...I don't believe in demons...but if they do exist...I wouldn't mind meeting one and seeing what they really are like," I said.

"Ha...good answer," Tweek said as he sat a bit closer to me. The warmth from his hand was so comforting and gentle...I didn't want to let go. "Sorry if asking you that was weird," Tweek said.

"No no...it's fine. I like topics that aren't so general, makes things more interesting," I said.

"Good," Tweek smiled.

I smiled back, feeling myself getting comfortable. "What about you? Do you believe in demons?"

Tweek laughed. He turned his head towards the sky, I did the same. I suddenly felt Tweek leaning against me a bit, I didn't mind...I enjoy the warmth from his body. It was so comforting.

"You could say...I do," Tweek smiled.

I looked into his eyes, not really sure what he meant, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Still...I didn't mind. I simply leaned against him a bit as we continue to watch the sky and asking each other questions.

"Hey um...Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"...Um...have you...ever been in love with someone?" I asked.

Tweek doesn't say anything for a bit. I got worried and looked at him. He stared at me, his eyes were looking straight at me. I felt my heart beating all of a sudden, and I felt myself getting nervous. The look on his face...was so familiar...yet I can't put my finger on it.

This time...I know exactly what he was thinking.

"I have...and I still love them....with all my heart."

I stared at him for a second before I smiled. He smiled back. We sat there for awhile, enjoying each other's company. Not once did we let go of each other's hands. We simply enjoyed the other's company as well as the warmth that spread throughout our bodies.

_**The End.** _


End file.
